Sonic Ranticoot
Sonic is a member of NR, and is also the third member of the Jcink board. He tends to rants on damn near everything, mainly Brawl. He also commonly uses the >_> emote. He often rants about many things, usually about Ridley and Mewtwo. His self proclaimed title is "Ranthog." Sonic also was the one who gave the idea for this wiki to be made, and requested it after getting ensnared in the land of laziness. He also likes Bowser to the point where he actually would spend sixteen hours craving a statue of him. He is also a lover of tier lists and has made over 9 tier lists. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Sonic series * Super Smash Bros. series * Pokemon series * Fire Emblem series * Nostalgia * Rants * Bowser * Ike * Tails * Metal Sonic * This article * The idea of Mewtwo in another SSB game. * The idea of playable Ridley in a SSB game. * ClayFighter * Mario series * Cheese * NR * King Dedede * Nintendo * Sega * Interplay * Jcink * Whikeshipping * Buggzy * KSSU * Lances * The Office * Old Cartoon Network * Old Nickelodeon * Awesome Smiley * The NR Anthem * Hammers * Soccer (Football for everyone that doesn't live in America. >.>) * Basketball * Baseball * American Football * Yoshi * WEEGEE meme Dislikes * Brawl's Wi-Fi * FF7 * Marth * Geno * Kirby (as in the character.) * Chuck Norris meme * People claiming Ridley is too big. * ProBoards * The atrocious load times on the Serebii forums * Blue Shells * The amount of morons that lurk in the GameFAQs Brawl board. * The amount of furries that lurk in nearly every Sonic board on GameFAQs. * Whiners * Lucario * Square in general. Except for Exor, who's a pretty cool giant sword guy. eh is gateway to Smithy and doesn't afraid of anything. History Sonic is just a normal guy who was born in the state of New York and eventually moved to the land of Ohio. He ended up on NR in a particular post exchange with Sylux that eventually led to the NR conversion. Smash Career Sonic mainly likes Brawl and talks about barely anything but Brawl. He mains Bowser and uses many other characters, in particular Ike and Captain Falcon. He also hates Final Destination and always will think Smashville is a better stage. Trivia * Sonic is obsessed with nostalgia. He normally rants about how terrible Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network are now compared to their old counterparts in the IRC to show this. * Sonic is also a fan of the Vectorman series. * Ironically, Bowser in Sonic's favorite game character. Sonic is his favorite game series though. * Sonic always says Brawl Wi-Fi is a disgrace, particulary after getting on to brawl members and shortly getting disconnected. * Sonic is obsessed with ClayFighter. * Sonic would love to play a Mother/Earthbound, Pikmin, or Guilty Gear game, but he's always way too damn lazy to get around to it. * Sonic supports Whikeshipping Category:Members Category:Members of the IF NR Category:Retired staff members